kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chou Tou
Chou Tou was a General from Qin. He defended Kankoku Pass together with Kan Ki and Mou Gou against the Wei and Han states. Appearance Chou Tou is dressed in armor befitting a General and wears the expression of an battle hardened warrior. Personality Chou Tou was very serious and dedicated, exhibiting great loyalty to his country. Showing great disdain for dishonorable tactics, he exhibits the mannerisms of a seasoned warrior till his death. Respected greatly by his own men, he was shown to express utter respect and appreciation to an individual he judged harshly before, as he did with Kanki, even asking him to "become the greatest general". He personally stated he hated the Six Great Generals of Qin. History He has been fighting on the battlefield for 50 years ever since his first campaign at 15 years old, which makes him a 65 year old veteran. He holds the longest service record of all the Qin generals. Story Coalition Invasion Arc He was one of the two generals assigned to the Chu border to prevent an invasion. When Chu invades Qin, the Chu 1st army of 50,000 slipped through the gap between his location and that of General Mou Bu. Later, he is seen at the Palace with the other Generals and officials discussing the strategy to repel the Six State invasion. General Chou Tou is assigned a section of Kankoku Pass to defend along with General Mou Gou and Kan Ki. On the night of the third day of the battle of Kankoku Pass, during the stalemate, Chou Tou went to Mou Gou to talk about the Coalition Army's suspicious movements since the day before. They then begin to speak of their past, and how it's strange for the two ho them to be defending Kankoku Pass, the last life line of Qin, instead of the Six Great Generals. And how they were unable to rise to the front during the golden age of King Sho and his Six Generals. Chou Tou then tells Mou Gou that he hated them, and Mou Gou admits he did too. They then begin to laugh and Mou Gou tells him that living to such an old age is a talent in itself. So on that point the two of them had managed to surpass them. Chou Tou agrees. Mou Gou then tells him old timers such as them have roles that only they can fulfill. And if they are speaking purely of talent, then there are those such as Ousen and his own son, and there's no doubt they would not lose in that regard to even Qin's Six Generals. However, those two would not be able to hold Kankoku Pass, because they do not possess enough "weight." Which is why Shouheikun had the two of them posted there, along with Qin's number one general at turning the tables Kan Ki. Mou Gou procedes to tell him that if that is the will of the heavens, then he will gladly abide by it. That the heavens would still organize such a grand stage for such an old man. He then tells Chou Tou to etch their names into history together. As he departs to join Kanki's charge against Han army's HQ to kill Sekai the commander-in-chief and leaves Mougou in total charge of the Kankoku wall, he salutes his comrades and expresses how it has been an honor to serve at his soldiers side for such a long time. Abilities Though great in age, Chou Tou is still adept with a glaive and a fearsome fighter. Despite being struck by Sei Kai's poison, he managed to keep fighting through sheer force of will, even being able to ignore his wounds and his fatigue in order to summon a final burst of power to slay both Nakon and Sei Kai. Gallery Manga Category:Characters Category:Qin Generals Category:Qin Category:Male Category:Glaive Users Category:Cavalry Category:Deceased Characters Category:Great Generals